Regal Pain
by MasterSanguinius
Summary: Story of 5 Horde characters and the adventures they face.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own World of Warcraft nor the setting the characters appear in, it is the property of Blizzard.

The day was hot in Razor Hill even though the summer months had passed. The Sun brought sweat to Zaarg's brow something he was all so use to, though tired from the long journey from Tanaris but with his loving faithful companion Zaargette at his side he knew he would have little troubles completing journey. She ment more to him then any other living being on Azeroth. The two had always been close even as young orcs the two knew their future would carry them down the same path.

We should reach Orgrimmar by early night fall, said Zaarg. Zaargette looked to her beloved and said Garon and Kratchet no doubt wait for us already my love, something they have grown all to accustom to by being your travel companion for so long. Zaarg looked at Zaargette but smiled when he saw her laughing back at him. Ahh let the cows wait, its Musso I worry about he hasnt been the same since Mag died, besides maybe Garon can learn a real dance from the orcs in Orgrimmar bellowed Zaarg. Both lovers laughed and rode on in the blistering heat of Razor Hill.

The beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own World of Warcraft nor the setting the characters appear in, it is the property of Blizzard.

The day was hot in Razor Hill even though the summer months had passed. The Sun brought sweat to Zaarg's brow something he was all so use to, though tired from the long journey from Tanaris but with his loving faithful companion Zaargette at his side he knew he would have little troubles completing journey. She ment more to him then any other living being on Azeroth. The two had always been close even as young orcs the two knew their future would carry them down the same path.

We should reach Orgrimmar by early night fall, said Zaarg. Zaargette looked to her beloved and said Garon and Kratchet no doubt wait for us already my love, something they have grown all to accustom to by being your travel companion for so long. Zaarg looked at Zaargette but smiled when he saw her laughing back at him. Ahh let the cows wait, its Musso I worry about he hasnt been the same since Mag died, besides maybe Garon can learn a real dance from the orcs in Orgrimmar bellowed Zaarg. Both lovers laughed and rode on in the blistering heat of Razor Hill.

(**Orgrimmar)**

Kratchet stood next to his Great Gray Kodo, though she was a very young one, Kratchet had come to relay on her. This mount had carried him from Thunder Bluff to Zoram'gar ( a fisher's camp tucked away on the west side of Ashenvale) and then to Orgrimmar, the trip took a little longer then a week almost two days faster then expected. He was gently rubbing her side as Garon walked up.

Kratchet any word on the Orc's? None Garon but you know they will be here the two of them have never let us down, besides their trip to Zul' Farrak would make them almost two days behind us said Kratchet. Yes I know old friend one of us should have went with them, Zaarg takes on to much responsibility said Garon. Maybe my friend but then you would not of been able to speak to the elder in ShadowPrey Village and we would most certainly not be able to under take this journey everything must be complete as instructed as told by Harkan said Kratchet. Besides if any of us could under take the trip to Zul'Farrak and complete that portion of the quest it is the Warrior and the Shaman, they share a bond closer then any of us said Kratchet. I know, I know but I still worry about the two of them whispered Garon.. Garon you are a great leader I know you still blame yourself for Mag's death but he died so that the rest of us may live said Kratchet. Please do not forget it is you that has held Regal Pain together all these years and we all look to you for guidance even Zaarg said Kratchet. Garon let out a hearty Tauren laugh followed by Kratchets own laughter.

UnderCity

I need passage for five to Searing Gorge said Musso to the the little goblin. Well it being this time of the year, its gonna cost you triple friend said the Goblin. The Undead Rogue held out a purse of gold and dropped it on the table. I will pay 4 times the normal rate but the trip must be discreet and no other passengers are allowed on the airship whispered Musso. The goblin took the purse off the table looking at the content with an evil grin. We will be ready by morning said the goblin, but with out a notice the rogue was gone. Musso, walked along the city streets thinking to himself how they had come to this how did Regal Pain seem to always suffer and why did the ones he loved always seem to be the ones to die.

Gates Of Orgrimmar

Well my love we have made it said Ette. We have, but we must waste no time said Zaarg. I agree, I will locate the reagents I need for the second half of our journey if you can locate Garon and Kratchet said Ette. Zaarg laughed to himself knowing Garon he is in one of the many taverns it shouldn't be to hard to find to over sized cows, epically sense one loves to dance. Ette laughed at her loved ones remark about Garon. The two set a meeting point and went off to take care of the tasks that needed to be done.

Zaarg went to the Ravens claw a tavern geared toward the Warriors of the Horde. To his surprise he didnt find Garon there but did locate Kratchet.

The Orc Warrior and the Tauren Druid exchanged salutes before greeting each other with a warm smile. Kratchet was the first to speak. I'm glade to see you made it Zaarg, but where is Zaargette (now realizing the Warrior was alone) She is fine my friend she had to grab somethings before we meet Musso. Kratchet started to breath again, not realizing he had held been holding his breath while waiting for Zaarg to respond to his question. Zaarg looked around the room. Kratchet said He is gathering up some supplies and looking for a new shield, answering Zaargs silent question on where Garon was.

The Two left the Tavern heading toward the Auction house hoping to find Garon.

"300 gold is my final offer said Garon to one of the Auctioneers. I'm sorry great Tauren but this isnt Thunder Bluff and this shield is some of the finest Orc craftsmen ship, if you want to pay 300 gold for a shield such as this maybe you need to head to Booty Bay and speak with the goblins there said the Orc Auctioneer. Zaarg laughed at Garon, You were never much of a negotiator Garon said Zaarg. Garon snorted and let out a great big Bah. Zaarg walked over to the Auctioneer and offered him 310 gold for the shield. The Auctioneer seemed all to happy to sell the shield to the Orc Warrior. See you just have to know how to talk to orcs Garon.

Garon laughed at his friend as did Zaarg and the two saluted each other. Both Warriors loved each other as brothers but neither would admit it to anyone else. The companions of Regal Pain knew Garon and Zaarg were more like brothers but never would say anyting to the two of them, they were Warriors after all and both felt they needed to portray their spirits of Iron to all even their most trusted friends.


End file.
